Maggie's life
by Partager Super
Summary: Maggie doesn't let anyone help her until she is near death. I own NOTHING! i kinda copied an episode but added a little of what i think in it. Hope you like it. Please no mean people. Just private message me if u have a problem with it. Thanks


All four of them: Hal, Maggie, Crazy Lee, and Tector were patrolling an area, scouting pharmacies because they were low on supplies.

Crazy Lee and Tector were acting like silly kids in love while Maggie was walking ahead of the group on high alert for anything when Hal caught up to her to try to talk to her.

" Hey Maggie. You seem quiet these past couple days, Are you okay ?"

" Whoah what"? Asked Maggie snapping out of her concentration.

" You seem quiet these past couple days "

" Just in my own little world." Told Maggie.

" What were you thinking about "?

" When I was a child. My childhood. My Parents. The usual people think about " responded Maggie to Hal's question.

Maggie had her face down clearly upset when Hal tried to say something they heard this loud bang and the floor started to shake. It was the Mechs.

Maggie looked up to see what it was. Every one looked at Hal for instructions while Hal did the army directions by hands. Him and Maggie climed into a car while Lee and Tector climbed into another car that was damaged.

Hal and Maggie got down in the back seat. Maggie laying on Hal while Hal was under her.

" Down " Ordered Hal as he held her down, her face blocked by his chest.

A couple passed by while some more weren't that far behind.

Maggie lifted her face from Hal's chest and looked up at his face. Hal saw Maggie lift up her head and look at her. He never relized how Maggie eyes were so pretty. Then Maggie turned her head around to look out the window to see if the Mechs were still coming when three more Mechs passed and Maggie jumped down to hide her face again in Hal's chest.

Maggie and Hal both looked up at eachother starring into both their eyes while Maggie started to lean in when she jumped back cause Lee and Tector knocked on the car. Maggie climed out of the car still in shock that she almost kissed her partner. She started to walk. When Hal was still getting out of the car wondering if they would of kissed if it weren't for that knock. Hal noticed that Maggie was walking fast to her Bike. She climed on ready to start it when her crew showed up and jumped on their bikes to go look for a hospital or pharmacie for supplies.

It was morning when they finally reached a hospital.

Hal, Lee, and Tector went inside to see if it was safe and had supplies they needed. While Maggie stayed outside looking for anything or anyone that would come. Her childhood was mostly in hospitals so she didn't want anything to do with it.

All except Maggie was inside the hospital, they had their guns out and looked in every room until they hit the pharmacie and made sure it was safe. They found clean sheets whitch they have'nt seen in a while and medical supplies they needed for the injured.

" I'll go get Maggie. Then we will take a short nap and ride back tonight " Ordered Hal.

Maggie was sitting outside on the footsteps when Hal walked next to her and sat down.

" You know their is clean bed sheet in there. We all our going to take a nap and ride back to camp tonight" Told Hal to Maggie.

" Thats nice but I cant go in there. I will just patrol the area " Maggie said as she started to get up but Hal put a hand on Maggie and said " Can we talk?"

Maggie sighed and said " Fine "

"What do you want to talk about "

" What kind of Cancer did you have? I mean you told me you had the bad kind but what type did you have?"

" had a brain tumor not just one, not just two but three. I lived half my childhood in surgery and hospitals. On my third operation I kept thinking to myself if I die n this operating table I would be fine with that.

I had cancer, bad boyfriends that cheated on me and abused me, and bad friends that would go behind my back and talk bad about me" Maggie said.

" I am glad you made it. I mean I am glad you got through all of this. I dont know what it would be like if I never had a partner like you with me on missions or scouts. I am glad you are my partner and always will be" Smiled Hal.

Maggie and Hal both looked up into eachothers eyes and started to lean in until they both felt their lips touch and they kissed until they needed air.

Maggie stopped and started to get up when she said " I am sorry but I cant do this "

" Maggie " Hal started to say but she already got up and ran away.

After a few hours they went to their bikes with the supplies and were ready to head off back to camp. Hal walked up to Maggie as she was loading her bike. " Maggie I am " He was about to continue but Maggie cut him off. " I dont want this. I dont want to have nothing more. We are partners and thats it!" Said Maggie as she jumped on her bike and rode off.

Maggie made it clear that she and Hal were just partners even though he wanted more.

They were heading to camp when a bunch of bombs broke off and started to blow up with fire. Hal pulled over around the corner away from the fire bombs when two of his crew came back except one Maggie.

" Where is Maggie?" Asked a worried Hal.

They both responded " She was just right behind us "

Hal started his bike and rode off to find her. He found her with her stomach/chest bleeding bad.

" Maggie "

" Leave me please. I am no use now " Warned Maggie.

" You know I can never do that" Hal says as he puts out his hand for her to grab.

She hesitates for a moment until she looks at Hal as he word mouthed the word Please. Then says " I need you "

She grabs his hand as he pulls her on his bike.

When they got to camp Maggie was unconsious. Hal carried her in bridal style.

Anne saw him and told him they were setting off to find somewhere else to go so just set her inside the bus while me and Lourdes operate on her. I need you to drive the bus please.

He thought about it for a moment and decided atleast he'll be with Maggie if anything happens so he walks up to the front of the bus where the driver seat is and take a seat and puts the key in the ignition. " Nice and Slow " Told Anne.

Maggie woke up later to a pain in her stomach to find she is in a hospital. " Dang Hal " She said to herself with a smirk.

" Hey you up... How do you feel " Asked Hal as he stood up from the chair next to her bed.

" Like I was thrown from my bike from a bomb " Laughed Maggie.

" Why did you save me?"

" Why did I save you? I cant live without you Maggie. I mean after I lost Karen, I cant and dont want to lose you not now or ever. I like you Maggie. I dont want to be just friends"

" I dont know ... I dont want you to get hurt. What if I die. What if I am like Karen. I dont want to lose you" Maggie starts to cry. Hal walks up to her and puts his hand on her face " You'll never lose me. I wont go no where and neither will you " Maggie and Hal kiss again.

Maggie and Hal hug and Maggie ask " Can you stay by my side until I fall asleep?"

" I wont ever leave your side " Smiled Hal.

Maggie layed down and closed her eyes with a smile still planted on her lips.


End file.
